Dear FanFiction readers and authors
by Cat09
Summary: Cats & Dogs characters have discovered FanFiction for three years. Now, with some stoies that have been deleting in Cats & Dogs...look what they have to say. Ps, I have discovered FanFiction for three years and yes, there were lots of good stories that are now deleted. [I don't own cats & dogs]
1. Diggs' message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I am very angry that people have been deleting Cats & Dogs stories! I found out about fanfiction three years. I have seen a lot of Cats & Dogs and now you guys are deleting them. They were good. And guess what happened today, Puppy Love has been deleted! I'm so angry I'll go beat up a cat. No harm, Catherine. But still, I'm angry.

Your cool character,

Diggs.


	2. Catherine's message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I'm agreeing with Diggs. Deleting those awesome Cats & Dogs story, could lead to another thing in my worst life. Sorry, for Diggs' temper. He just likes to be in stories. Now he's angry about Puppy Love being deleted. I mean come on!

Your coolest cat,

Catherine

Ps,

I only like Diggs as a friend but I don't mind if you write stories of Diggs x Catherine. They are cool any way.


	3. Seamus' message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

Hey, where's my peanuts!

Your dumb bird,

Seamus

Ps,

I'm angry for the ones who deleted your awesome stories.


	4. Butch's message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

Why does Seamus have to be dumb? Anyways, I'm also angry for those stories that have been deleted. And come on, Puppy Love is now deleted. Now I'm stuck with Diggs, crying on my shoulder.

Your old dog,

Butch

Ps,

Would somebody write a story about me and Ivy!


	5. Lou's message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I have my agents coming to me and complaining about the Cats & Dogs stories being deleted. They think I can fix the problem by punishing the authors. No. I read Puppy Love once. It was good and it's deleted!

Your dog leader,

Lou

Ps,

I've read Lou's Life. It's good but it's hard to read it with bad grammar.


	6. Tab's message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

Would somebody please make a story of me! Sorry for my anger. I'm very upset for those stories that have been deleted. I think that's all I have to say.

Your cat leader,

Tab

Ps,

I am not fat!


	7. Kitty Galore's message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I want a story about me having revenge, again. I'm happy for those stories that have been deleted. The reason why I'm happy is because I'm evil! I don't like love.

Your evil cat who almost ruled the world,

Kitty Galore

Ps,

I'm not in love with Mr. Tinkles. I used to love him but now I don't.


	8. Mr Tinkles' message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I am glad for those stories to be deleted. Also, I was angry about that love story of Kitty Galore and I was deleted. I've read Puppy Love, it seems that I'm dead! I don't like love or drama stories. Calico says he was sad that Puppy Love being deleted. Calico loves drama and love. *shivers* I'll go punish Calico for loving those stories.

Your evil cat who likes riddles,

Mr. Tinkles,

Ps,

I'll always be in love with Kitty Galore.


	9. Seamus' 2 message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

It's peanut butter jelly time!

Peanut butter jelly time!

Peanut butter jelly time!

*making weird noises*

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Your dumb bird,

Seamus

Ps,

Why, Puppy Love! Why does it have to be deleted! Why! *cries like a baby*


	10. My message

Dear FanFiction readers/authors,

I'm mad for Cats & Dogs stories being deleted. If they stayed, there will be more Cats & Dogs stories. Now I have discovered that today, Puppy Love has been deleted. Why! You're hurting me! *cries* :'(

Your Cats & Dogs fan forever,

Cat09

Ps,

Earlier, I had listened to a preview song called Exile Vilify by The National. When I found out Puppy Love was deleted, that sad song started playing in my mind. :'


End file.
